Encantado (episode 6)
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters investigate a Brazilian lake ghost


In a large, modern house on the outskirts of the city, loud sounds of cheering and music emerge and colourful lights flash through the windows. We close in on the back garden, many teenagers are holding canned beverages, some are dancing to loud music and some are swimming in the pool.  
One of the boys steps out into the garden.

Mike: "I'm going to head off now guys, don't you dare forget to invite me to the next one!"

The crowd all moan with disappointment.

Mike: "Hey, I promise I'll see you at the next one!"

Mike walks slowly through the house, looking around.

Sonya: "Hey! We ready to leave?"  
Sonya is linking arms with a boy.  
Sonya: "I'm bringing a date home"

Mike: "Ok, lets get you home"

The three teenagers are walking along the street in the dark.

Jake: "Hey buddy, you sure you don't mind me dating your sister?"

Mike: "Of course not, you're welcome in our family"

Jake: "You're so cool, I can see why you're the most popular party crasher in town"

They approach the park gate and continue into the park.

Jake: "You think this place is safe at night? What are we doing here anyway?"

Sonya: "It's ok, we live just through the other side of here"

They reach a lake and Jake keeps walking a few steps to go around the lake and stops when he sees that Sonya and Mike have stopped, facing the lake.

Jake turns around and goes to stand with them.

Jake: "This lake is creepy at night, lets keep moving, huh?"

Sonya: "Sshhh"

In the distance Jake sees a dolphin take a low dive.

Jake: "A dolphin? In a lake?"

As Jake is leaning forward, Sonya nods to Mike and they both grab him, throwing him into the lake.  
Jake sits up, coughing out water.

Jake: "What do you think you're doing?!"

He turns around when he hears a woman's voice moan, a dark haired woman slowly emerges from depths of the lake, walking towards him, her hair covered in soggy debris from the lake with soaked, pale skin.  
Jake screams as she reaches out to him.

.-.

The next morning in the firehouse, Roland is cleaning out the fridge as Eduardo enters the kitchen.

Eduardo: "What you doing, man?"

Roland: "Checking the expiry dates on all the food, look at this! These pickles that were at the back of the fridge expired 10 months ago!"

Eduardo: "Huh"

Roland: "Grab me a trash bag, will you?"

Eduardo grabs a bag out of the drawer, opens it up and holds it out as Roland dumps several items into it.  
Roland opens a tub of butter and recoils in disgust, rushing the lid back on.

Roland: "Aaghh!"

Eduardo chuckles: "What, is it alive?"

Roland: "Not far off, it's dark green!"

Egon, casually walking into the kitchen takes the tub out of Roland's hand.  
Egon: "I'll take that"  
Egon leaves the kitchen as they both watch.

Eduardo: "Sometimes I question his sanity"

Roland: "There, all done"

Eduardo peers into the fridge to see that all that's in there is a carton of milk and half a block of cheese.

Eduardo: "Nothing in for lunch. I'm going to the store"

Garrett and Kylie are sitting at the table outside the kitchen door, they both put a pocket full of change on the table at the same time.

Garrett: "Hold on there, Eddie, if you're going to the store you can pick up some things for us too"

Kylie writes down a list then passes the pen and paper over to Garrett who writes down some items too.

Eduardo sighs: "Great, anything else?"

Roland: "Sure"

Roland puts some change on the table and writes on the list.

Eduardo picks up the list and the money off the table.

Eduardo: "Great, next time I'll just sneak out"

Roland hands Eduardo the bag full of rubbish.

Roland: "Could you take this out on your way out?"

Eduardo just takes the bag with a fed up look on his face and heads for the door.

.-.

Eduardo drops the bag into the outside container and slams the lid shut.

He sets along the street with his hands in his pockets when 2 teenage girls who are handing out flyers catch his attention.

Girl 1: "Hey! Are you a student?"

Eduardo raises an eyebrow and a half smile.

Eduardo: "I am"

Girl 1: "Awesome! We're gatecrashing the big apple this spring break! Students are coming from nearby states and it's gonna be huge!"

Eduardo takes a flyer and continues to walk, he turns around, holding it up near his face and winks.

Eduardo: "I'll be there!"

Girl 2: "Bring all your friends!"

.-.

Eduardo arrives back at the firehouse, he enters the dining area with the shopping bags, looking happier than he did when he left.  
He takes a handful of change out his pocket and the receipt out of one of the bags.

Eduardo: "Ermm..."

Kylie: "Keep the change Eduardo, it would take you forever to work it out"

Garrett: "Yeah, call it your tip"

Roland picks up the bags and takes them into the kitchen to load the fridge and cupboards.

Eduardo sits down at the dining table while he slaps the flyer down in front of him.

Eduardo: "How would you guys like to spend spring break close to home this year?"

Kylie: "Sounds like less hassle, what you got in mind?"

Eduardo: "This spring break the parties are coming to the city, even the students from New Jersey and coming here instead"

Garrett: "Oh good, Jersey chicks... help me contain the excitement"

Kylie: "I guess it would be easier being close to home"

Garrett: "What's the point in spring break without beaches and bikinis?"

Roland: "Think about it guys, business has been slow lately and going away would mean paying for hotels, travel and goodness knows what other expenses"

Eduardo: "And staying right here means no Jersey Devil this time"

Garrett: "Yeah, because we never get ghosts here in New York"

Kylie: "Lighten up, Garrett. Anyway, spring break is only a week away, we haven't planned anything, this is better than nothing"

Garrett: "Yeah well, there's always next year"

The bell sounds.

Roland: "Looks like lunch will have to wait"

.-.

The team arrive at the gates of a park in the Ecto 1, they get out of the car and approach a young couple waiting at the gates.

Roland: "Hi, we're the Ghostbusters, can you tell us what happened here?"

Lisa: "We were walking through the park early this morning just before sunrise. We were walking around the lake when what seemed like a dead woman that came out of the water! She tried to drag my husband under"

Garrett: "A lake ghost, huh? Sounds spooky already"

Mark: "My wife pulled me back and before we ran I turned around and saw a dolphin diving away"

Kylie: "You sure it was a dolphin?"

Lisa: "It certainly looked like one"

Roland: "We should go and investigate this lake, could you take us to it?"

The team arrive at the lake with the couple and Kylie kneels down to take some PKE readings from the lake.

Garrett: "Anything?"

Kylie: "Only residual traces"

Roland: "Is there a trail?"

Kylie: "The trail is cold, but it according the the readings; in the lake was the last place the entity was, but the readings don't suggest that she's here any more"

Roland: "That's bazar, could she have teleported?"

Kylie: "Maybe"

The team stop when they hear shouting coming from the side of the lake, a middle aged couple are standing several metres away, shouting.

Couple: "JAKE! JAKE!"

Kylie heads over.

Woman: "Have you seen a boy, 18 years old? Our son never came home last night and some other teenagers saw him come into this park with 2 other people"

Kylie: "I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, but we'll keep our eyes open"

Man: "What's going on over there?"

Kylie: "We're investigating a paranormal disturbance, we will keep in mind the possibility of it having anything to do with your son's disappearance"

Man: "Did you say... paranormal?"

Kylie hands the woman a business card, she reluctantly takes it.

The man raises his voice with a stern tone.

Man: "Thanks for your help!"

They hurry away from Kylie.

Kylie: "Call us if you find anything out of the ordinary!"

Kylie begins to head back over to the rest of the team.  
Eduardo takes a sample tub out of his pocket, scoops up some water from the lake and screws the lid back on.

Kylie approaches the team.

Roland: "What was that about?"

Eduardo: "Yeah, it looks like you scared them away"

Kylie: "An 18 year old boy went missing here last night"

Garrett: "You think our lake monster had something to do with it?"

Kylie: "It's looking that way. We should get back to the firehouse, I think we've gathered everything we need for now, we have research to do"

.-.

The Ghostbusters enter Egon's lab on the top floor of the firehouse.  
Egon is sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Eduardo puts the sample tub down in front of him.

Egon: "Water?"

Eduardo: "We're dealing with a haunted lake"

Egon: "Good thinking"

Egon picks up the tub and moves over to the desk below the window where his microscope is and Kylie plugs her PKE metre into the computer to bring up the data of the readings on screen.

Egon: "What can you tell me about this investigation?"

Kylie: "A creature described as a female ghost comes up out of the lake and..."

As Kylie is talking, Eduardo and Garrett leave the room.

They enter the lounge, Eduardo grabs the remote, sits on the couch and puts his feet up on the table.  
Eduardo switches the TV on, which lands on a news channel showing the lake in the park.

Garrett: "Hey, isn't that the...? GUYS! Get in here!"

Kylie and Egon rush down the stairs and Roland comes down the fire pole.  
Eduardo cranks up the volume.

Newsreader: "18 year old Jake Holland went missing after a party late last night, witnesses sighted him entering this park at about 11:00pm and he hasn't been seen since"

Kylie: "That's the guy that couple were looking for!"

The news shows 2 men in diving suits going into the lake.

Newsreader: "As police protocol there wouldn't normally be a search if a person is missing less than 24 hours, but a there was cause for concern when his parents identified one of his shoes at the edge of the lake"

Egon: "This ghost appears very dangerous"

Newsreader: "The police divers have only just began their search..."

The reporter is cut off as she hears screaming from the lake, they show footage of the divers being dragged under.

Eduardo: "Holy..."

Kylie: "We have a big problem"

Garrett: "Lets go!"

Egon: "No!"

Everybody stops and looks at Egon.

Egon: "This ghost is especially dangerous and I can't let you investigate on the scene until we know more. I'm going to study the sample. Kylie, we need some research on ghosts that reside in lakes. Roland, I need you to study the PKE readings. Garrett, search the radio stations for reports and Eduardo, keep your eye on the news"

Eduardo stays put, Garrett moves over to the table and plugs some headphones into the radio. Roland and Egon head back upstairs, Kylie grabs a handful of books and heads into the dining area.

.-.

At the lake; a team of police are crowded round.

Officer 1: "We've been given orders that nobody else goes into the lake, a specialist team are on their way with some new equipment to search the lake with"

Officer 2: "What kind of equipment?"

Officer 1: "It's like a remote controlled submarine with a camera, we need to find out what's down there"

Officer 3: "I sure hope this works"

.-.

Eduardo is still watching the news, looking bored while watching a story about stocks.  
Egon comes down the stairs, takes a glance at Eduardo and Garrett looking bored then heads into the dining area to see Kylie.

Egon: "Anything?"

Kylie: "Yeah, I've narrowed it down to about 40"

Egon: "Is this 'dolphin' mentioned anywhere?"

Kylie: "Not yet..."

The news goes back to the lake, Eduardo leans in to concentrate.

Newsreader: "No further leads have been found about the missing boy or the missing divers and the police refuse to comment further, but I do see a lot of commotion, perhaps they have discovered something, we can only observe at this time"

Garrett catches the screen at the corner of his eye and takes off the headphones.

A police officer approaches the reporter.

Officer 1: "You're going to have to clear off, sensitive information, it's not for the public"

Egon hears as he walks in with Janine.

Egon: "They're hiding something, if only we could find out what it is"

Garrett: "Hey, Eddie!"

Garrett hurries over while Eduardo waits for him to continue.

Garrett: "There, in the background"

Eduardo: "Oh no..."

Garrett: "That's your brother, isn't it?"

Eduardo: "Forget it"

Egon: "Eduardo, Carl might be our only chance to find out what we're up against"

Eduardo: "And you think he's going to tell me anything?"

Janine: "Ok guys! You're going back to the lake and dragging Eduardo kicking and screaming!"

Eduardo: "Hey!"

Garrett: "This sounds like fun already!"

.-.

The Ecto 1 pulls up outside the park gates.

Carl: "Oh great, just what I need"

Carl approaches the Ecto.  
They get out of the car, but Eduardo sits tight with his arms folded until Kylie grabs his collar and pulls him out of the car.

Eduardo: "Hey! Ow - you gone loco?!"

Carl: "What are you doing here?"

Kylie: "We know that what's happening in the lake is paranormal and we can handle it if we know what's going on"

Carl: "I can't give out sensitive information"

Eduardo: "Carlo... Carl"

Carl glares at Eduardo.

Eduardo: "Eyewitnesses have seen a ghost chick in that lake and that's not something you can deal with"

Carl: "What were you doing speaking to our witnesses?"

Garrett: "They called us"

Roland: "She tried to drag one of them into the lake"

Carl stares sternly at them.

Officer 1: "Carl! Come over here!"

Carl: "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do"

The team just stand there, waiting patiently for them to finish speaking.  
All they can pick up on is the body language as Carl puts his hand on top of his head in shock.

The other officer walks away and Carl just stands there.  
Eduardo runs over.

Eduardo: "Well..?"

Carl: "There's no bodies, nothing, not a trace"

Eduardo: "How can that be?"

Kylie sneaks up behind.

Kylie: "Maybe a portal? Did they see anything all?"

Carl: "Not a thing"

Roland: "Is there any way we can investigate?"

Carl: "Not a chance, we're keeping the area restricted as long as possible, it's too dangerous to allow civilians near the lake until we have this case cracked"

Kylie: "The police won't crack this, it's paranormal"

Carl: "I've just gotta do my job, there's nothing I can do"

The team begin to head back to the Ecto 1.

Garrett: "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Kylie: "I don't think there's anything we can do until the police give up and clear off"

.-.

In the firehouse the team are taking clothes out of their bags.

Garrett: "We ready for Spring break?"

Eduardo: "I've been ready since we lost out on last Spring break"

Garrett: "Yeah, that was the last time I ever visit New Jersey"

Kylie looks out of the window to see students dancing to loud music.

Kylie: "It looks like these street parties are covering the whole city"

Garrett: "Then lets go party!"

Kylie: "Where exactly?"

Eduardo picks up the flyer from the table.

Eduardo: "Well, there's this roof party a couple of blocks over, all invited"

Garrett: "Great, so lets get into our party gear"

Kylie grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom.

Kylie: "Darn it, I forgot to bring some shoes, I'll have to head back home to get changed. I'll see you guys there"

Kylie throws her bag over her shoulder and leaves the room.

Eduardo: "Well, lets get out of this work gear and get to the party"

Garrett: "Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you with no pants on"

Eduardo: "I'm going to put other clothes on, stupid"

Garrett: "Ooh touchy"

Eduardo takes his shirt off and stuffs it into his bag.

Garrett: "Dude, get changed in the other room"

Eduardo just sighs and goes to the dining room.

.-.

The team are dressed causally, they enter the double doors of a tall building where teenagers are laughing and shouting in the lobby.  
They get in the elevator to head to the top floor.

Roland: "Do you think they have approval from the authorities for this party?"

Eduardo: "Who cares?"

Garrett: "Yeah, we're just here to have a good time"

The team enter the roof area through some glass double doors, they are astonished by the view.  
There's a pool, a jacuzzi, a BBQ and loads of college students socialising and dancing to music.

Garrett: "Now this is a party"

Girl: "Hey guys, food and drinks are on the table by the BBQ, feel free to use the pool and stuff, this party is awesome!"

Roland: "Is this your place?"

Girl: "I live on the top floor with my parents, we bought the roof area and they're out of town all weekend"

Garrett: "Great set up here"

Girl: "Thanks"

The girl goes back into the crowd.

They turn around to face the sound of cheering

Crowd: "MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!"

A boy does a connon ball dive into the pool, followed by cheering as water splashes everywhere.

He gets out of the pool and begins to dry his hair with a towel.

He catches eye contact with Roland.

Mike: "Hi guys, I'm Mike. I haven't seen you guys at any parties round here, you from out of town?"

Roland: "No, we're from New York, we just work outside of college and don't have much time for parties"

Mike: "That's a bummer, would be great to see you guys around a lot more, the more the merrier"

Mike continues walking as he waves on his way past.

Garrett: "He's... friendly"

Kylie: "Hey guys, sorry I'm late"

The guys turn their heads and see Kylie emerging from the doors in a gothic emerald green and black lace dress.  
Eduardo's jaw drops.  
Garrett looks up at him, grabs Eduardo's goatee and pushes his chin up to close his mouth.

Garrett: "Before you start drooling on me, bro"

Eduardo glares at Garrett.

Kylie: "Have I missed much?"

Garrett: "Well, this roof space belongs to that chick over there and her parents are out of town and that guy over there is Mike and from what I can work out he's the most popular guy here"

Kylie: "This place is incredible"

Garret moves over to the jacuzzi and leans on the edge.

Garrett: "Hey ladies, do you go to New York City college?"

Sonya: "I don't, but most of my friends here do. Hi, I'm Sonya"

Garrett; "Hey Sonya, I'm Garrett"

Sonya: "I don't think I've seen you around many house parties before"

Garrett: "Other than spring break, we don't really get the chance to get out much"

Sonya: "That sucks. I saw that you met my brother, Mike"

Garrett: "Yeah, he seems... popular"

Sonya: "Yeah, he's well known in New York as a party crasher"

Garrett: "These are my friends; Kylie, Roland and Eddie"

Eduardo: "The name's Eduardo"

Mike: "Hey Sonya, I want you to meet someone"

Sonya gets out of the hot tub and wraps a towel around herself.

Sonya: "Great to meet you guys, hope to see more of you"

She walks over to Mike and his friend.

Kylie: "I'm going to grab a drink and go talk to some people"

Roland: "Me too"

Kylie and Roland walk over to the buffet table.

Garrett: "There's so many babes here i don't know where to start"

Eduardo: "Me, I'm starting over there by the pool"

Garrett: "Why not try Kylie? Your eyes nearly popped out of your head when she came in, haha"

Eduardo: "Shut it, roller boy"

Mike: "Ok guys! I'll catchyou all next time, we're out of here!"

The crowd all mumble in disappointment.

Sonya, Mike and his friend are all seen leaving together.

Kylie walks over the the roof edge and stands alone, looking down over the view.  
Eduardo sheepishly walks slowly towards her and leans on the wall.

Eduardo: "Hey, what you doing?"

Kylie: "Enjoying the view, New York really is something from up here"

Eduardo just looks around. He glances next to him and sees a telescope, he takes a quarter out of his pocket, inserts it into the telescope and views down at the streets.

Eduardo: "Hey Kylie"

Eduardo steps aside and gestures towards the telescope for Kylie to have a look.  
Kylie smiles and leans forward, looking into the scope.

Kylie: "It's incredible, we can see so much from up here"

Eduardo leans back on the wall and watches Kylie as she's looking into the telescope.  
Kylie can see a street corner where 3 teenagers are walking.

Kylie: "Is that...? Hey, those 3 were just at this party"

The teenagers go to the entrance of the park, lift up the police tape, look around and enter.

Kylie: "Oh no. They've just gone into that park!"

Kylie runs to find Garrett and Roland.

Eduardo: "Huh?"

Kylie runs up to Garrett and Roland.

Kylie: "Sorry to interrupt your spring break guys, but we've got a situation"

.-.

The ghostbusters approach the gate of the park in a hurry.

Garrett: "So, what are we supposed to do here without weapons?"

Kylie: "We go after them and prevent another disappearance"

Eduardo: "And who's going to prevent ours?"

Roland: "At least we might find out what's going on here"

Eduardo: "Oh yeah, that's worth it"

They enter the park and hurry towards the lake.  
They stop when they hear splashing and screaming, they duck down in the bushes and observe Mike and Sonya standing at the edge of the lake.

Roland: "Where's the other one?"

Kylie: "There, he's in the water"

A woman emerges from the lake and drags him under.  
The Ghostbusters all gasp.

Kylie: "Aren't they going to do something?"

Garrett: "Something tells me they're behind this"

A pair of hands grab Kylie from behind.  
Kylie gasps as she is pulled up and held tightly as if being used as a shield.

Garrett: "This would happen when we have nothing to blast it with, wouldn't it"

Kylie feels the body heat, breathing and heartbeat of the body she's held up against.

Kylie: "Err, guys. He's a very much alive and well human being and I think you need to call the police"

Eduardo and Roland jump forward and wrestle him to the ground.  
He screams psychotically and falls to the floor, rocking back and forth.

Garrett: "Looks like this guy escaped from the nut house"

Roland: "Who are you?"

The boy begins to giggle.

Garrett: "Yo! We asked you you are"

Eduardo: "Yeah, and what did you think you were doing?"

Jake: "I'm Jake, I'm here of the will of the children of Boto"

Eduardo: "Yep, he's lost it"

Roland: "What are you talking about?"

Sonya: "He means us"

They all turn around to see Sonya and Mike standing behind them.

Kylie: "Who exactly are you?"

Mike: "We are the children of Boto!"

Eduardo: "I don't think that's something to brag about"

Mike: "Oh, serving our mother, Encantado is an honour"

Garrett: "Erm.. what?"

Eduardo: "Encantado means enchanted one"

Kylie: "This must be part of Spanish mythology, you heard of this?"

Eduardo: "It's Brazilian.. and.. nope"

Sonya points to Jake.

Sonya: "This one was rejected from Encanta, don't expect him to be the same again"

She smiles, wickedly.

Kylie: "Encanta..."

Eduardo: "Babylon"

Kylie glares out the corner of her eye.

Kylie: "Thank... you, Eduardo"

Eduardo: "Just trying to help"

Kylie: "It's the underwater realm! The first opening was in the Boto river and she's opening more realm gateways!"

Eduardo: "Great, now could you shout that close to somebody else's ear?"

Kylie: "That's why they were just disappearing down there!"

Sonya: "Well, you're a smart girl. It sounds like you know too much"

Sonya and Mike close in on the team. Kylie swiftly kicks Sonya in the back of the knee and she falls on Mike.

Eduardo: "Run!"

They all hurry out of the park.

Roland: "Lets get to the firehouse! We need our equipment!"

.-.

The team are gathered around Egon's computer desk.

Roland: "The victims disappeared down the portal in the lake, that Jake who went missing was released, but he's..."

Garrett: "..A few sandwiches short of a picnic"

Kylie comes out of the bathroom wearing her biketard, she begins putting on her elbow pads.

Kylie: "It's Encantado from Brazilian mythology, she has her children 'the children of Boto' bring her victims which she takes through the portal into the other world"

Eduardo: "Encante"

Garrett: "We were chased out of there by those 2 crazies who I'm sure were about to throw us to their cougar mom"

Egon: "an Encantado is a ghost who resides in lakes, her children bring her victims to serve as one of her husbands in a land of paradise through the portal, but as her servants. Once rejected they are drained of their sanity and dumped back on the Earthly plane. Capturing Encantado should return those who were taken and return the minds of those rejected to it's former state. They and their children crave human lifestyle and are attracted to parties, which is where they'd usually pick up their unsuspecting victims"

Kylie clips on the straps of her armour and puts the ghost trap on the back.

Kylie: "They only take their ghostly forms at night, she'll be waiting there for her children to bring her more victims. We have to get back out there while it's still dark"

Garrett: "Lets go!"

The team are back at the lake, waiting in the bushes for something to happen.  
Sonya and Mike approach the lake.

Roland: "They're alone this time"

Garrett: "Should we blast them?"

Kylie: "They're half mortal, our weapons would be no good against them. We have to aim for the one in the lake"

Encantado sits up in the water.

Roland: "There she is"

Encantado: "Vocé me decepcionou"

Kylie looks at Eduardo

Eduardo: "Oh, now you want a translation?"

They all glare at him

Eduardo: "It's Portuguese, completely different dialect"

Roland: "Well if you recognise any words at all, it'll be helpful"

Encantado: "Vocé me trouxe um rejeitado!"

Eduardo: "Something about a reject...?"

Roland: "This must be their telling off"

Garrett: "I've had enough of waiting around, lets get her!"

Garrett races out of the bushes and blasts Encantado, holding her in the proton stream.

The rest follow and blast at her too.

Kylie: "A little warning would be nice next time!"

Mike jumps at Eduardo, forcing him to the ground and pushing his proton gun to his chest.

Roland: "Eduardo, you ok?"

Eduardo: "A little busy here!"

Eduardo is trying to push Mike off him, the two of them wrestle on the ground.

Sonya swings her fist at Kylie, who ducks just in time to miss the impact.

Kylie pushes herself onto Sonya to keep her pinned down and out of trouble.

Kylie: "Me and Eduardo have these two under control, guys!"

Eduardo: "Speak for yourself!"

Eduardo is struggling as Mike has him pinned down.  
Roland grabs the ghost trap from Kylie's back and moves in towards the ghost.

The police run in on the scene.

Officer: "What's all the commotion? This is a restricted area!"

Roland throws the trap as the police are looking on in disbelief.

Encantado gets drawn into the trap, it closes and lets out a hiss.

As the officers approach, Kylie still has Sonya pinned down and Mike has Eduardo pinned down as they all struggle.

Carl grabs Mike by the collar and pulls him off Eduardo.

Carl: "Get off my kid brother, punk. Big mistake"

Carl handcuffs Mike and drags him away.

Eduardo: "Erm... thanks!"

Carl: "You lot get out of here, I don't want to catch you in a restricted area again"

Kylie stands up, brushing dust off herself as another officer picks Sonya up from the ground.

Garrett: "That looked like a fun little cat fight"

Kylie: "I saved a piece of it for you"

With that, Kylie slaps Garrett around the head

Garrett: "Worth it"


End file.
